


Hell's Canyon

by Smalls2233



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cowboy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Aphrodisiacs, Blackwatch is a group of supernatural creatures, M/M, Praise Kink, Vampire!Gabriel Reyes, dubcon, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 15:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19930627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smalls2233/pseuds/Smalls2233
Summary: Jesse hummed and ran the brush across his horse’s warm flank a few times. “Kill him if he’s a threat?”Ashe grinned wildly around the cigarette that hung from her teeth. “You know it.”----All things come crashing down eventually, but the downfall of Deadlock came in a way no one expected. A single lone stranger and Jesse McCree.





	Hell's Canyon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roughlycut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roughlycut/gifts).



> For the lovely and incredible Silas. I hope you enjoy <3

“There’s a stranger headed towards town today.” Ashe was leaning on a fence post, cigarette dangling from her fingers. Her narrowed eyes flicked towards Jesse. “I want you to intercept him.”

“You think he’s with the feds?” Jesse patted the snout of his horse before he pulled out a brush to start grooming its chocolate colored fur.

“Naw, the guys don’t recognize him.” Ashe shook her head and took a drag of her cigarette. “But…”

“People don’t just stumble across Deadlock Gorge,” Jesse finished her thought. “How far out is he, Lizzy?”

“‘Bout a day’s ride. The triplets didn’t see anybody with him, but they were watching from a distance. It’s possible there were some more laggin’ behind.”

“Want me to scare him off?” Jesse asked.

Ashe shook her head. “I’d send Bob if I wanted that.” The clockwork automaton nodded his head slightly and Jesse’s lips twitched. There were more than a few of those things in the gorge and, truth be told, they made him antsy.

“So then what do you want?”

“I want you to watch him, don’t approach unless he’s really headed to our little settlement here, and if he is, find out what he wants.”

Jesse hummed and ran the brush across his horse’s warm flank a few times. “Kill him if he’s a threat?”

Ashe grinned wildly around the cigarette that hung from her teeth. “You know it.”

——

The sun was sinking as Jesse rode out of the little town he had been calling home for the past few years. The little town he and Ashe had built together on the backs of robbed trains and held up caravans of desperate people headed west. 

It was far from honest work and what they did made them enemies on both sides of the law. The feds were after them for the countless murders and robberies and other gangs of outlaws wanted their heads for the crime of having the largest turf in the sandy hell of the southwest.

Jesse grinned behind his bandanna as he rode, dirt kicking up in clouds behind him. He loved what he did. In his mind, there was nothing better than the life he lived, the only rules he had to live with were Ashe’s. They were simple enough, don’t betray her, don’t lie, shit like that.

He trusted her too, probably more than anyone else he knew. When he found her, he had been nothing more than some rebellious fourteen year old, stirring up trouble in his small texan town, desperate to get off of the ranch his parents owned. She had been a light, a star, and he found himself just as much in her orbit as she found herself in his.

The first time he killed a man, he had done it with her. It was a robbery that had gone wrong, instead of coming out with bags of cash, he came out with blood staining his hands and clothes. He was fifteen at the time.

So they went west, just the two of them and Bob, blazing a trail of gunpowder and blood.

More and more people joined them over time, all falling into Ashe’s orbit the same way he had. The town came up almost without Jesse noticing and he had never felt more at home than he did with the ragtag group of outlaws that came to be known as the Deadlock Gang. They became his family.

Whoever the stranger was, if he posed any amount of threat to Jesse’s family, he’d learn why it was best to stay far north of Deadlock Gorge. 

——

Jesse swore as lightning lit up the sky in front of him and rain poured down. He hadn’t seen hide nor hair of whatever mystery man Ashe had told him to look for and now he was stuck in a goddamned monsoon.

His horse whinnied in sheer terror and bucked wildly, spooked by the loud crack of lightning, and Jesse held on, terrified of losing his grip and falling to the already soaked sand below him. If his horse ran off without him, he’d be absolutely goddamned fucked, no question about it. 

“Come on girl, it’s okay.” Jesse gently rubbed the mane of the terrified mare. There was a cave somewhere nearby. Well, it was less of a cave and more of a hollow in one of the giant rock formations, but it would get him and his horse out of the rain. 

He just needed to get there first, something easier said than done with the rain that was coming done in sheets, howling winds, crashing lightning, and a horse that was scared out of her damned mind.

Jesse hopped off of the horse and grabbed her by the reins, tugging them quickly, trying to get her to focus on him. He didn’t want to have to abandon her, but being out in the monsoon was bad luck.

Stories circulated around the desert of what happened to men stuck in monsoons. Deadly spirits that stole the souls from their bodies, beasts that feasted on the flesh of even the most prepared.

Jesse wasn’t a superstitious man, but the fear in the eyes of the men he had talked to had been truer than most.

Southwestern rain storms never brought anything good to people stuck in them. 

——

By the time Jesse got out of the storm, his hair was plastered to his face and his clothes were as soaked as they would have been if he had walked through a goddamned river. He shivered as he lit his lantern and illuminated the small cave.

The tiny flame was the only source of warmth since he was unable to start a proper fire. All of his tinder was rendered useless by the soul soaking downpour. Jesse shivered and tossed his hat and coat to the side before stripping free of his shirt, desperate to be out of the soaked clothes. 

The downpour continued outside the cave, limiting his sight to not even fifty meters. Usually the storms didn’t last that long. They usually came and gone in a blink, but it had been raining for an hour with no sign of stopping.

At least he managed to get his horse safely in the cave. The mare seemed antsy and nervous, but she stayed in place, hooves tapping anxiously against the ground when a particularly loud crack of thunder broke the silence.

Jesse tilted his head back and prayed that the storm would be over soon. He wanted to get back to the gorge and change into something dry.

“Hell of a storm out there, isn’t it?” A dry, unfamiliar voice asked casually.

Jesse’s head whipped up and he grabbed his revolver. “Who are you?” He asked sharply. At the entrance to the cave was an impeccably dressed man, somehow dry despite the torrential downpour outside. He wore a deep crimson duster that brushed the ground with each step and gold glittered around each of his fingers.

The stranger grinned, lips tugging at his well groomed goatee. “Desert storms bring unusual company.” Despite his dark skin, it looked ashen and unhealthy. More grey than brown.

Jesse’s hands tightened on his gun as the stranger walked forward. His eyes were hidden by dark glasses but the look on his face was that of a cat who had cornered its prey. “Answer me.”

“Didn’t think I’d get so lucky,” the stranger’s white teeth gleaned against the light of his lantern as he spoke, the shape of them unnatural enough to cause Jesse to shiver. “The boy I was looking for, hand delivered to me.”

“Come any closer and I’ll shoot,” Jesse said, voice firm.

“Where are you aiming for?” The stranger didn’t sound bothered, instead he sounded amused. “My heart? Between my eyes? Maybe you’ll go for my kneecap, try to incapacitate me.” He took a step forward. “I know you won’t miss, Jesse.”

Jesse’s stomach rolled. “Who the _hell_ are you?” His normally steady hands trembled like leaves in the wind, the fact that the stranger knew his name unnerved him, the very air around him filled Jesse with dread. He pulled the trigger and the crack of the gun was painful in the enclosed space of the cave. His ears rang as he shot again.

“Ah, the shoulder and the chest, interesting.” There was no way that man should have still been standing after two shots like that. But he was not only standing, he was still walking forward, seemingly unphased.

Jesse could see the bullet holes, could see where the gun ripped flesh apart. But no blood poured as flesh knitted itself back together. 

“You ain’t human.” Jesse’s voice shook. Fear he didn’t know he was capable of rushed through him, some deep, primal terror restricted to deer and rabbits.

The fear that prey felt when they looked into the maw of a predator.

That damned grin again. “You’re right, I’m not.” Jesse shot again but the shot went wild as the stranger rushed at him, faster than he’d ever thought possible, and knocked the hand holding the gun against the wall.

Jesse howled in pain as he felt the bones in his hand shatter. His revolver clattered to the floor, useless, and the stranger kicked it away.

“Pull any weapon out and I’ll snap your neck.” The air of false friendliness was dropped completely and Jesse looked in sheer terror into the dark glasses in front of him. He could just barely see past the dark tint to crimson irises and pupils like a cat.

“Demon.” The word was an exhale of breath, not even a whisper.

“Gabriel, actually.” The name of an angel from a man — a  _ monster  _ — that seemed to be the complete opposite. “And I believe the term is vampire.” He wrapped a hand around Jesse’s neck, putting just enough pressure to serve as a warning.

An unwilling tear leaked from Jesse’s eye. Was this his punishment for the life of crime he had? All of the blood on his hands? “What do you want from me?” He couldn’t find it in himself to ask the words,  _ are you going to kill me _ ?

“If I said I was offering you a choice, I’d be lying through my fangs.” He let loose another flash of sharp, needle-like teeth in a mockery of a friendly smile. “I’m here to forcibly recruit you to the side of the law.”

Despite everything, a choked laugh broke free from Jesse’s lips. “The  _ law _ ?”

The hand tightened around Jesse’s neck, cutting off his breath. “My kind has a vested interest in the survival of humanity, so yes, the law.”

Gabriel loosened his grip and let Jesse gasp in a few desperate breaths before continuing. “Deadlock and all of the other gangs of outlaws like it here in the Southwest are a scourge, so I was sent to take care of it.”

Jesse wanted to bark out a laugh, to let some snarky comment fly, but he found that he couldn’t. It was like he was paralyzed, able to think but unable to move his lips.

Gabriel stroked Jesse’s neck with a thumb, tracing along the veins. It made Jesse shudder, the way the vampire’s hands felt like those of a corpse. They held no warmth, they lacked the softness of life.

“My organization knows all about you, Jesse,” Gabriel said softly, Jesse’s name a purr. “The best shot in the west, Deadlock’s crown prince.” He paused and tilted Jesse’s chin up. “Desperate for approval, enough so that I won’t have to completely crush his mind to follow me, unlike Miss Elizabeth.”

“I’d never betray Deadlock,” Jesse said, breathless.

Gabriel smirked. “You really have no choice in the matter, darling.” He leaned down and brought his nose to where Jesse’s jaw met his neck and inhaled. “I’ll drink from you, then you from me, and we’ll be linked and your hand healed.”

“ _ No _ .”

Cold breath against his skin. “You’ll come to enjoy this.”

Jesse screamed as fangs like red hot poker stabbed through the thin skin of his neck.

——

Jesse felt the way Gabriel called to him like some deep stain on his soul. Tainted by some ungodly monster.

There were no words to his call, but Jesse found himself walking away from his small home as if pulled by a wire. He tried to stop himself, to still the movement of his legs, but he couldn’t stop. His body’s control was overridden by Gabriel’s call.

It was a reminder that Jesse McCree was no longer in control of his fate.

He wanted to sob, to fall to the ground and curse God and Satan and every fucking thing that led to him being forced into servitude of some goddamned vampire that fancied himself a protector of humanity.

Thrall, that was the word Gabriel had used to describe what he was now. A servant, addicted to Gabriel’s blood, doomed to become a vampire. Forced to betray his family.

Jesse held a journal as he walked across the moonlit town. In its pages were notes and maps, the internal workings of the base hidden in the mountain, the secrets, the plans, names and skills of all of Deadlock’s members. He didn’t know when the vampire was going to strike down upon the gorge, it was likely that Gabriel didn’t trust his ability to keep his mouth shut, even if whatever control he had upon him made it impossible for Jesse to say anything about the impending raid on the gang. 

When Jesse had returned from his ill fated attempt to gather information on the stranger riding into town, Gabriel had left him with his bullet ridden coat, soaked with Jesse’s own blood. He had presented it to Ashe as proof that he had slaughtered whatever threat was encroaching on their territory.

She had no clue that he was assisting the threat.

That was the worst pain of it all, the fact that everyone in Deadlock treated him like a hero, like he protected them. It made him want to shut down, to scream to the world that he was betraying those he loved the most.

But he couldn’t.

He could only obey the tainted call to come.

So one foot dragged in front of the other, Jesse followed the order. Slowly, unhappily, he walked away from Deadlock’s little town. He walked into the red sand of the desert, past great stone pillars and scraggly desert plants. He was alone, utterly alone, save for the pressure around his mind to come, follow, obey.

He didn’t know how far he walked, but by the time he arrived at Gabriel’s cave, the moon was hanging high in the sky and his feet ached.

The vampire had outfitted the cave with all the necessities that Jesse assumed that lawmen needed for tracking down and ending gangs of outlaws. He was almost jealous of the amount of guns that were strewn about, rifles, pistols, and even shotguns all had their places. There were also maps upon maps, some scrawled over in inelegant handwriting and others left plain. It was all lit by various lanterns, open flames that Jesse wished he could chuck the damn journal into.

He really wished there was a goddamned stake somewhere which he could shove into Gabriel’s unbeating heart.

“You don’t have to look so happy to see me.” Gabriel stood up and walked over to Jesse, plucking the journal from his hands.

Jesse tried to put all of his focus into making his face a mask of pure, unbridled fury.

Gabriel’s eyes were even more unnerving without the dark glasses hiding them from view, the deep crimson of the irises reflected the flickering light of the lanterns and Jesse shuddered as they tracked every minute movement of his muscles.

“You’ve got an attention to detail, don’t you, pup?” Gabriel turned his eyes from Jesse and began flicking through the journal. “Maybe I should make you an accountant instead of a hired gun. I didn’t even ask for some of these very,  _ very  _ useful details.”

“Go fuck yourself,” Jesse snarled, clenching his hands into fists.

Gabriel ignored him. “You can sit while I read,” he said as he sat down and grabbed a pen, ink, and a map. Jesse didn’t want to sit, wanted to stand out of pure fucking spite, but found himself unable to ignore Gabriel’s orders.

He didn’t want to pay Gabriel any attention as he sat there, but eventually Jesse ran out of things in the cave to stare at, so at some point he started watching the way Gabriel wrote. He didn’t look at his hand for a single moment as he wrote. One hand held the book and the other scrawled on a map, making notes and circling areas. It was bizarrely fluid and Jesse found himself strangely interested, despite himself.

“You’ll be staying here during the morning as I move against the gang.” Gabriel announced suddenly, not looking up from the book.

There were a million questions Jesse wanted to ask but he found himself asking, “Doesn’t the sun kill vampires?”

A smirk stretched across Gabriel’s features. “Who told you that, little cowboy?”

Jesse gritted his teeth together and stared at Gabriel in silence.

“That’s just an urban legend, I can also see myself in the mirror, and you can kill werewolves with any sort of bullet, not just a silver one.” Gabriel turned a page. “Is the sun uncomfortable? Maybe more than it was when I was a human. It’s true that to my kind, the night is more preferable, but we can work in either day or night.”

Time passed and Gabriel seemed to mostly ignore Jesse. Any and all barbed comments and insults that Jesse threw at him were ignored, he never even blinked in response.

That infuriated Jesse the most. The bastard forced him to be there, forced him to betray the people he loved the most, and he wouldn’t even acknowledge him unless it was on his terms.

Jesse snarled softly and glared daggers at Gabriel. Daggers that went completely ignored.

Bastard.

At least an hour went by before Gabriel spoke next. “Unfortunate that I can’t employ some other useful members of your gang.” Gabriel closed the book and examined the map he had been writing on. He scrawled down a few more notes and moved over to another map. “I could see several members being great additions to the werewolf pack in my organization, too bad they’re too damn loyal to Deadlock?”

“And I’m not?” Jesse snarled.

“Oh you’re incredibly loyal, I bet if I loosened my grip on you the tiniest amount, you’d have a gun to my head right now.” Gabriel turned around and narrowed his eyes as he stared at Jesse. “You’ve already tried and failed once to kill me, tell me how else you’d try?”

Jesse stayed silent. There was a dangerous edge to the vampire that set his nerves alight. He had a feeling that even if Gabriel were human, he would still make him nervous. For all of the humor, the aloofness, Jesse knew that Gabriel was analyzing his every movement, searching for the smallest threat.

He had a feeling he knew what would happen if Gabriel found a true threat.

“I’ve been watching your gang for months now.” A howl of a lone coyote rang out in the desert outside of the cave. “As I said yesterday, I know all about you. You’re always the first to volunteer, the most hungry for blood, and the most eager to please.” The wood of the chair Jesse sat on creaked as he clawed into it, the only movement he was able to make his body do. “You have an incredibly focused dedication to your little family, but do you know how easily I can turn that around? Make you dedicated to me?”

Gabriel strode forward and gripped Jesse’s chin, forcing him to stare directly into his eyes. “If I took Ashe, I’d have to completely break her mind to dedicate herself to me because at the end of the day, her loyalty is to herself. But you?” He paused and ran a thumb along Jesse’s lower lip. “Your loyalty is to others, never yourself.”

Gabriel tilted Jesse’s chin up, baring his neck once again and he ran his razor sharp, pointed fangs along the thin skin. Jesse barely suppressed a shudder.

“I ain’t loyal to monsters.”

Corpse cold breath brushed across Jesse’s neck as Gabriel laughed. “There are people that would say what Deadlock’s done is worse than what any vampire has ever done.”

Gabriel paused for the briefest of moments, as if thinking. “Many who know the truth of my kind would say what we do benefits humans.”

Teeth penetrated skin and Jesse prepared himself for the burning, unreal pain that had come the previous night. There was no pain and although there was heat, it wasn’t the liquid fire like before. Instead it was like the warmth of liquor, loosening his limbs, unfocusing his eyes.

Gabriel stayed latched onto his neck for several moments more, fangs planted deep into Jesse’s veins. When he pulled free, there was no drinking of blood, only a cold tongue running along the wounds, closing them.

“What did you do to me?” Jesse asked, eyes wide and panicked. His words were slurred, his vision blurred at the edges.

“Showing you my mercy,” Gabriel thumbed along where his teeth had been planted, drawing some breathless noise out of Jesse. “My kindness.”

Jesse felt drugged, his body felt simultaneously heavy and weightless, and his… his…

His cock was hard, straining against the fabric of his pants.

“We don’t kill when we drink and we don’t cause needless pain.” Gabriel’s hand drifted lower. “Tales of incubi and succubi came from vampires, did you know?” He unbuttoned Jesse’s shirt with deft, practiced fingers. “Most humans find their encounters with vampires to be quite happy, not-quite-memories.”

“No,” Jesse groaned out, but he couldn’t help the way he leaned into Gabriel’s cold touch.

Gabriel ran his lips along Jesse’s jawline as he pulled his shirt off of him. “Just relax and be good for me.”

Jesse wanted to say go fuck yourself, he wanted to tell Gabriel to die, but his body betrayed him and he whispered, “ _ Please. _ ”

He hated himself for wanting more when he knew what would happen to his family when dawn broke. Here he was begging the man who would slaughter them all to touch him, to fuck him.

“I’ll train you to be perfect,” Gabriel whispered and ran his hand down Jesse’s side. “You’ll do everything I ask of you, everything that I need you to do.”

Jesse hated it, he hated everything about Gabriel. He hated the way he drugged him into needing that touch. He hated the way Gabriel had bound Jesse’s mind to his own.

Most of all he hated the way his body reacted as Gabriel finally touched his cock. The coldness of his hands soothed the heat in his body, the pressure touch bringing weight back into Jesse’s weightless body. He moaned loudly, unable to stop himself from making noise.

He came embarrassingly fast from that one touch but it wasn’t enough, he was still hard, still needing more.

If he had wanted this, it would have been the best moment of his life. With the effect that his bite had, Gabriel could have been the ultimate whore in the brothel Ashe ran, the brothel that helped bankroll Deadlock when times were rough. The pure fire of pleasure that ran through Jesse’s veins should have made him overjoyed. But he didn’t want this, he didn’t want to be fucked by the man who was planning on slaughtering his entire gang, wiping Deadlock Gorge from the map. He wanted to be home.

Gabriel whispered something that Jesse couldn’t focus hard enough to hear, but he felt the vibrations of the words across his throat. The deep rumble made him shiver, made goosebumps spread across his bare skin.

Jesse closed his eyes as a slicked up finger stroked at the tight hole of his ass. The cold intrusion made him wince, it was unpleasant enough to jolt him into some form of awareness. He tried to kick Gabriel away, to move from the chair, but Gabriel grabbed his ankle and used it for better leverage.

“I’m saving your life, Jesse,” Gabriel whispered in a purr. “One day you’ll see the way I’ve saved your life and given you a new one that most would never even dream of.” He slid another finger into Jesse and kissed along his neck with the smallest hint of teeth making their presence known. “You’ll thank me for it.”

“ _ Ghh _ , I’d never,” Jesse groaned, toes curling in his boots. He didn’t want to die but he didn’t want to work with Gabriel either, didn’t want to work against the freedom he prized more than anything. “I’ll k-kill you at my first chance.”

The words would have had more impact had Jesse been able to string together a full sentence without breathless noises escaping him.

“You’ll be so good for me.” The words were empathised with pressure put on Jesse’s prostate, enough to have precum leak from Jesse’s cock, joining the mess on his stomach. Some deep level of Jesse loved the idea of him being good for someone, for making them happy. He wished he could say it was Gabriel exerting control over him, that the drug-like venom twisted his thoughts.

But Jesse wanted to please, wanted to do exactly what he needed to do to gain approval. Gabriel had been right, his loyalty was never to himself first. With Ashe, with Deadlock, he made everyone happy by doing as he was told, by making the gang great.

His greatest weakness was painfully obvious. He just wanted people to love him.

Gabriel pulled out his fingers and replaced them with the blunt head of his cock. There wasn’t enough preparation for his large cock. Two fingers and some prostate massaging could have never prepared Jesse for being split apart on anyone’s dick.

“In a century you’ll see this time of your life as a mistake,” Gabriel said quietly, slowly thrusting his hips. “The violence of Deadlock only furthers the loss of life.”

Jesse’s arms shook as he gripped onto the arms of the chair. He was in an awkward position, legs held up over Gabriel’s shoulders and back against the seat of the chair. He had been fucked in odd positions depending on what the clientele of the brothel had wanted but the chair wasn’t made for what was happening, he had to hold himself up using the arms if he didn’t want to pinch a nerve in his neck.

“You’re gonna murder them all.”

Gabriel stared down at Jesse, bottoming out, and reached to his cheek where he wiped away one of the stray tears. “How many people have you murdered, Jesse?”

Jesse stared.

The hand moved to Jesse’s mouth and Gabriel stuck his thumb into it, running it along the blunt teeth. “Eighteen and you’ve killed more than most, but—” Gabriel paused and grunted as he began to slowly fuck Jesse. “ _ Ah _ — you’re going to lecture me?”

Jesse couldn’t respond, not with the thumb in his mouth that pressed down hard on his teeth. He tried to swallow around it but couldn’t, making spit dribble down the corners of his mouth. He felt useless, unable to do anything.

The pace of Gabriel’s thrusts was slow and rhythmic, frustratingly regular. The look in Gabriel’s eyes seemed to dare Jesse to beg, to degrade himself by asking his captor to do more to him.

Jesse glared instead, intent on not losing the standoff he found himself in with the vampire. He stared directly into his red eyes, forcing himself to still his voice, slow his breaths. The effects of the venom were as potent and mind-numbing as they had been when he was first bitten, but he didn’t want to blink first.

Another slow thrust had Jesse’s grip on the arms of the chair tighten to the point where he thought they would snap.

“You have better self restraint than I would have thought.” Gabriel pulled his finger from Jesse’s mouth and wiped it clean of spit on his stubble covered cheek. “The look in your eyes is so furious.” He paused and grinned, something that looked more like a shark baring its rows of teeth than an expression of happiness. “It makes me more and more certain that —  _ mmfh _ — that I made the right decision with you.”

Fearful that any words from his lips would betray him, make him beg for more, Jesse spat in Gabriel’s face instead of speaking.

That grin turned furious. Whatever control and composure the vampire had dropped for the briefest of moments and an enraged predator showed through.

But that look was gone before Jesse could be sure that he had really seen it, replaced with that look of cool, detached amusement.

“I should leave you like this.” Gabriel thrust into Jesse cruelly enough to rip a cry from his lips. “Unsatisfied, unfinished, make you realize how I am the best thing to happen to you.”

_ Deadlock’s the best thing to happen to me _ , Jesse wanted to say. But he didn’t, all that came out of his mouth was a weak noise.

A hand wrapped around Jesse’s cock and nearly made him cry tears of fulfilled joy. “But I like your spirit.” Gabriel jerked Jesse off as he increased the pace of his thrusts, making Jesse moan loudly, unable to stop himself.

The only form of control he still had was to turn his head away as Gabriel tried to bring their lips together. He wasn’t going to give Gabriel the satisfaction of letting him do that.

If it bothered Gabriel, Jesse couldn’t see as the vampire just kissed along his jawline, nipping lightly at the skin.

Every stroke of his cock, every thrust into his ass, every time Gabriel’s cock brushed against his prostate, Jesse felt his muscles loosening. It was infuriating, he didn’t want this to feel as good as it did. He didn’t want to enjoy every small touch and kiss that Gabriel left on him.

“Beautiful,” Gabriel whispered as Jesse came again. His heart soared at the praise despite himself. “So damned gorgeous.”

Jesse collapsed on the chair, no longer able to keep his body raised. His arms felt like jelly, weak and boneless. He could do nothing but make small, desperate noises as Gabriel fucked into him hard and fast, bringing himself to his own climax.

Heavy, fast breaths came from Jesse as Gabriel pulled out of him. His head felt fuzzy, his climax having pushed away some of the self restraint and composure that had been propping him up and he couldn’t help the way he nuzzled into Gabriel’s hand as the vampire stroked his cheek.

“You’ll be safe here,” Gabriel murmured, touch gentle. 

“I hate you,” Jesse whispered with about as much venom as he could possibly muster at that point.

The look in Gabriel’s eyes was fond and amused, like a mother dealing with a toddler throwing a tantrum, knowing they’d tire themselves out eventually, as he propped Jesse up in the chair. “You won’t forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a hot sec since I've written anything, sorry lol. I'm hoping to get back into writing more frequently soon. At least I came back with something painfully on brand for me LOL.  
> \----  
> Follow me online @Smalls2233 and @SmallsNSFW


End file.
